


The Goldfish Dilemma

by Goose_Goddess



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goose_Goddess/pseuds/Goose_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totally ridiculous fluff with goldfish crackers</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goldfish Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #3: THE GOLDFISH DILEMMA AU
> 
> Character A & Character B have known each other for quite a while, but this would be the first time they go grocery shopping together. Among other quirks, Character B has a bit of an unknown obsession with little crunchy, salty cheddar goodness that most people know as Goldfish™. Because Character A doesn’t know about this oddity, they become increasingly confused by Character B’s antics and attempts at sneaking the delectable snack into their cart.
> 
> Man this one was TOUGH. And the result is really silly. I'll try and fix it later, but right now the plot bunnies have totally abandoned me.

“Why are there five bags of little fish crackers in the cart?” Jack stared into the cart, then glanced at Bitty.

“We need them.” Bitty replied firmly. 

“I thought we were just getting supplies for the pies you’re making for the party.” Jack looked over the list in his hand. 

“Yep. Flour, sugar, cocoa, cream, chocolate. “ Bitty looks over his shoulder. “And goldfish.”

“Goldfish are not on the shopping list.” Jack says, re-reading it just to be sure.

“Let me see that.” Bitty pulls the list out of his hand, reads it over, then scribbles something on the bottom. “There it is.” He hands the list back to Jack, pointing at goldfish scribbled on the bottom of the list.

“Okay…” Jack says slowly and looks at Bitty out of the corner of his eye. “If you say so.” He starts pushing the cart again, heading towards the checkout line.

Bitty sighs. “Okay. I just really love goldfish. And we’re out.” He bumped Jack’s shoulder and smiled at him.

Jack frowns at him. “I’ve never even seen you eat goldfish.” 

Bitty stops and gapes at him. “What? I eat them every day. How could you have missed it?” He scrambles to catch up when he notices that Jack doesn’t even pause.

“When?” Jack says. “We eat breakfast at the team table most days, and you’ve never had them for dinner that I can remember.”

“I eat them at lunch.” Bitty announces, pushing his hands into his pockets.

Jack frowns. “You have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich everyday.” 

Bitty nearly laughs at the serious look on his face. “I like goldfish on my sandwich.”

Jack’s frown got even deeper. Bitty couldn’t believe that the creases in his forehead could get that deep. “On your sandwich?”

“Goldfish are excellent on sandwiches. They add a little crunch and make it perfect. And you don’t get to comment on my food choices. You put gravy on french fries.”

Jack snorted. “Poutine is a national dish. I’m not the only one that loves it.”

“If you say so.” Bitty laughed.


End file.
